


Tidak Terhitung

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: AU di mana belahan jiwa yang saling bertemu untuk pertama kalinya akan mengalami penghentian waktu secara harfiah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari gtt mv tapi aku payah (dan kepayahan).

“Pertemuan pertama kami?” Nyonya Lee mengetukkan ujung jari-jemari ke roda kemudi, berpikir sekaligus mengikuti tempo lagu lawas yang berdendang di radio mobil. “Itu cukup menyenangkan. Lorong rumah sakit, coba bayangkan itu. Kemudian kami pergi ke taman di samping rumah sakit dan mengobrol sebentar sampai menyadari nenekmu kelabakan mencari ayahmu yang mendadak hilang.”

Dengan skeptis Taemin memindah perhatiannya pada Tuan Lee, yang tenggelam di balik bentangan surat kabar. Berita perampokan menempati halaman utama, tapi pria itu lebih tertarik mencari-cari mobil murah di kolom bisnis dan jasa. “Ibumu benar, walaupun sepertinya sama sekali tidak sebentar.” Merasakan putranya menatapnya penuh tanya, ia menoleh dan mencengir kecil. “Saat itu Ayah dirawat karena patah kaki tulang, kau tahu. Ibu membopong Ayah ke taman. Itu jelas-jelas tidak makan waktu sedikit.”

“Oh, ayolah. Kau sudah hampir sembuh ketika itu.”

“Kau hanya punya kemauan besar, Sayang.”

“Jadi kalian tidak ada yang yakin berapa lama berada dalam kapsul waktu?” sergah Taemin sebelum orang tuanya mulai saling melontarkan pujian/rayuan yang ia tahu tidak akan mudah diakhiri. Benar-benar jodoh, pikirnya. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun menikah pun masih gemar bermesraan. “Kira-kira berapa menit? Atau sampai berjam-jam?”

Ayah dan ibunya berpandangan sejenak sebelum menggeleng bersamaan. “Kau tahu waktu itu relatif,” kata ayahnya, lalu membaca koran lagi. Taemin berganti menatap ibunya, yang mengangkat bahu dan secara kasual menekan klakson pada mobil yang mendadak memotong jalur di depan mereka.

“Bisa saja tidak lebih sepuluh menit, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin sampai satu atau dua jam. Tidak ada penanda waktu yang bergerak untuk jadi pengukur,” lanjut ibunya, sama sekali tidak membantu, kemudian, seolah baru sadar, mengerutkan kening ke arah Taemin. “Lagi pula, kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?”

Taemin mengendikkan bahu. Usianya memang baru delapan belas tahun; urusan jodoh seharusnya berada di balik lembar-lembar pelajaran yang memenuhi kehidupannya saat ini. Akan tetapi, baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia berseluncur di dunia maya dan mendarat di halaman Buzzfeed mengenai Sepuluh Pertemuan Pertama Belahan Jiwa Paling Mengesankan. Ketimbang terkesan, sejujurnya Taemin justru merasa khawatir membaca kesepuluh kisah singkat dari yang dirangkum dari berbagai belahan dunia tersebut.

Bagaimana kalau dia bertemu jodohnya saat di tengah perjalanan seperti ini? Macet berkepanjangan di jalan raya yang membikin suntuk dan waktu _masih_ harus terhenti ketika mata kalian bertemu. Bisa-bisa Taemin mati kebosanan setelah waktu dijalankan lagi tapi mereka tetap terjebak kemacetan.

Atau bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu di situasi ekstrem, katakanlah, tengah hujan badai? Basah kuyup, menggigil kedinginan, gelap gulita—apa yang bisa dibacarakan dalam cuaca semacam itu? Lagi pula, tidak ada yang menjamin belahan jiwanya adalah orang baik yang tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan dunia-milik-berdua untuk hal-hal buruk. Siapa bisa menjamin Taemin masih hidup setelah waktu bergulir kembali. Menjerit sekeras apa pun tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Taemin mulai memikirkan belahan jiwanya yang sampai sekarang masih tertutup tabir takdir. Kenyataan bahwa peneliti sampai sekarang tidak bisa memastikan berapa lama waktu terhenti membuatnya jauh lebih cemas lagi. Bagaimana bisa diukur jika memang tidak punya pengukur—bertemu belahan jiwa saja tidak ada yang tahu kapan persisnya. Rasanya seperti berusaha menemukan sudut di tengah-tengah ruangan lingkaran yang gelap gulita. Mencoba mengulik rahasia semesta memang tidak mudah.

Jika pada akhirnya dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwanya, Taemin berencana akan mengira-ngira berapa lama mereka terperangkap dalam dunia ketiadaan waktu tersebut. Mungkin menghitung dalam hati sambil mencermati wajah belahan jiwanya, proses perkenalan diri bisa dilakukan setelah waktu kembali hadir di antara mereka. Ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat pembukanya: _Hei, kita berkenalan nanti saja, aku harus menghitung berapa lama kita di sini_. Hanya agar belahan jiwanya tidak mengira dia tidak bisa bicara.

Sesuatu mengetuk kaca depan. Sebutir air hujan pecah tepat di tengah-tengah, kawan-kawannya menyusul beberapa detik lebih lambat. Taemin kembali mencondongkan badan ke celah antara kedua jok depan.

“Apakah tidak pernah ada yang mencoba menghitung berapa lama dunia tanpa-waktu itu?”

Nyonya Lee memutar bola mata. “Bayangkan, Taemin,” katanya sambil menjentikkan tuas _wiper_ , “ketika kau menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa dan mendadak segalanya berhenti. Tidak sesimpel kau menghentikan film di tengah jalan. Rasanya agak ... rumit dijelaskan. Kau akan mendapati dirimu mencari-cari di mana belahan jiwamu, bagaimana tampangnya, apakah dia orang baik atau bukan. Menghitung waktu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau pikirkan.”

“Yah, aku berniat melakukannya,” Taemin menukas setengah menantang. Ibunya memberikan senyum cepat.

“Kalau begitu, beritahu Ibu berapa menit. Itu _kalau_ kau menemukan belahan jiwamu.”

“Astaga, jahat sekali!”

Taemin memberengut, tapi kemudian menyusul kedua orang tuanya tertawa. Hujan semakin deras di luar, menggenangi jalan raya dan mengabutkan pandangan, sehingga Nyonya Lee harus sedikit memperlambat laju mobil. Kendaraan-kendaraan dari jalur sebelah hanya tampak sebagai lesatan sepasang lampu depan yang kemudian hilang ditelan tirai badai. Lampu di pinggir jalan mulai berkedip-kedip menyala, tapi tidak banyak membantu.

“Hujannya deras sekali,” gumam Tuan Lee tidak nyaman seraya menambah volume musik di dalam mobil. istrinya menoleh dan menepuk-nepuk puncak lututnya pelan.

“Aku akan menjadi pengemudi yang baik.” Ia mengerling ke spion tengah, pada putra mereka yang telah memandangi kaca depan sambil melamun. “Taemin, pasang sabuk pengamanmu.”

“Aku sudah pakai sabuk pengaman,” gerutu Taemin lirih. “Tapi hujan ini benar-benar deras.”

“Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang lewat di jalur samping,” ibunya membenarkan dan secara kebetulan truk besar melibas dari arah sebaliknya, menyemprotkan air ke kaca jendela kemudi. Mereka terguncang sedikit; Tuan Lee merutuki lampu depan yang tidak dinyalakan pengemudi ceroboh tadi.

Tidak ada yang keberatan Nyonya Lee menggunakan kecepatan siput di pelipir jalan, toh mereka tidak sedang buru-buru. Senja yang menjelang serta cuaca mengamuk tidak memungkinkan siapa pun terburu-buru, lebih tepatnya. Taemin melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, diam-diam berdoa mereka tidak mendadak disambar petir atau kejatuhan pohon atau—

“Awas!”

Kejadiannya tidak mungkin lebih lambat dari satu detik, tapi Taemin merasa seakan waktu diperlambat: ia melihat bagaimana pikap dari jalur sebelah mendadak tergelincir tepat ke depan mereka; bisa melihat bagaimana dua lampu depan bulat itu menyorot mereka layaknya sepasang mata nyalang yang mengumumkan bahaya tak terelakkan; bisa menemukan sepasang mata pengemudi yang panik sekaligus pasrah di balik kaca terempas hujan itu.

Segalanya begitu jelas di hadapannya sebelum ia memejamkan mata, seakan-akan waktu terhenti. Secara singkat Taemin memikirkan kembali kehidupannya yang masih sebentar dan memutuskan ia tidak akan menyesalinya. Ia sudah siap mengakhiri semuanya.

Gelap. Satu detik, tiga detik, kegelapan di balik kelopak matanya yang memejam begitu erat tidak terusik. Di hitungan kesepuluh atau kesebelas, ia menyadari suara hujan juga hilang, berikut decit _wiper_ yang sebelumnya sangat intens, serta lengkingan roda dan rem yang dipaksa bekerja.

Ia tidak mendengar kap yang ringsek maupun kaca yang pecah.

Perlahan-lahan Taemin membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di bangku belakang mobil, masih menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Lampu depan pikap masih menghunjam ke arahnya, menumpahkan cahaya menyilaukan ke kabin. Air hujan memenuhi bagian luar jendela dengan warna kelabu yang geming.

Taemin beringsut kecil ke depan, lalu menoleh melihat orang tuanya. Ibunya membelalakkan mata, buku-buku jari memutih di roda kemudi, mulut terbuka, beberapa helai rambutnya melayang di samping pipi. Ayahnya mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arah ibunya seolah hendak merebut roda kemudi, mulutnya menceng ke satu sisi, otot-otot wajahnya mengernyit dengan cara aneh, pucuk-pucuk halaman surat kabar separuh terbang dari tempat tangannya sebelumnya berada.

Tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak. Tidak dengan air hujan yang terhenti di udara, tidak dengan pikap yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari mereka, roda sebelah kiri sedikit terangkat dari tanah.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Taemin untuk mencerna semuanya dan, ketika akhirnya hal itu terjadi, ia terkesiap keras sekali, kedua tangannya terangkat menutup mulut. Pandangannya melesat ke sekeliling jendela, pada rerumputan di tepi jalan dan pada mobil yang berada di belakangnya—pengemudi mobil itu juga melongo abadi, alisnya terangkat. Tidak seorang pun sempat bertemu pandang dengannya sebelum waktu berhenti.

Lalu penjelajahan matanya terhenti pada pikap yang sedari tadi menyorotinya. Kursi kemudinya kosong. Jantung Taemin melorot ke perut.

Mendadak, di tengah-tengah kegemingan dan keheningan yang membekapnya, pintu di sebelahnya terbuka lebar. Taemin memekik kecil, tapi kemudian pita suaranya seakan terenggut kala menemukan seorang lelaki muda merundukkan kepala di hadapannya.

Mereka saling pandang tanpa ada yang bicara, seolah-olah waktu berhenti lagi. Di keremangan hujan dan senja, lelaki muda itu hanya tampak sebagai siluet yang mempertegas fitur wajahnya yang menawan. Rambutnya dipotong pendek sekali, matanya lebar, hidungnya runcing. Bahkan di tengah kebingungan, Taemin bisa mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu sangat menarik.

“Astaga,” kata lelaki itu, sama-sama terperangah. “Kau ...”

“Yeah,” gumam Taemin gemetaran. Tidak ada yang memberitahu bahwa bertemu belahan jiwa untuk pertama kali akan menjadi sangat mengguncangkan. Walaupun, kalau dipikir, cukup masuk akal: kau tidak mungkin duduk rileks dan menyeduh teh dengan tenang setelah melihat rupa orang yang akan menjadi bagian hidupmu sampai maut memisahkan.

“Ini ...” Lelaki itu tampaknya belum sanggup merangkai kata-kata.

Taemin meneguk ludah, kepalanya dicondongkan sedikit lagi ke belakang dan membentur jendela di seberang tempat si lelaki masuk. Hal kecil itu mengingatkan Taemin pada situasi hidup-mati yang sedang mereka alami dan refleks ia menghambur ke arah belahan jiwanya, mengempaskannya ke aspal yang basah di luar.

Secara mengejutkan perbedaan udara di luar dan dalam begitu drastis, dengan kelembapan yang aneh berkat air hujan yang melayang geming tapi bisa merembes ke pakaian. Taemin menoleh cepat ke tempat orang tuanya masih mematung, napasnya berantakan.

“Apa yang—”

“Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?” sambar Taemin cemas, seketika menyadari posisi lelaki itu. “Astaga, maafkan aku. Sini kubantu berdiri.” Ia buru-buru mengulurkan tangan untuk disambut. “Maksudku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang tuaku tertabrak pikap dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan seperti itu—aku tidak tahu sampai kapan waktu terhenti, tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka?”

Taemin berbicara begitu cepat hingga lidahnya terpeleset sana-sini, tapi dari mata si lelaki yang seketika melebar, poin dari perkataannya pasti bisa ditangkap. Dengan sigap lelaki itu berjalan ke bangku kemudi dan membuka pintunya, Taemin membuntuti sambil meremas-remas jari tangannya. Ia sempat berpikir lelaki itu akan memindahkan mobil, bagaimanapun caranya, tapi yang bersangkutan justru memapah ibunya yang serupa patung ke bawah terpaan hujan.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Aku mencoba membelokkan mobilku tadi,” kata si lelaki tanpa mengurangi laju langkahnya ke pinggir jalan dan dengan lembut meletakkan ibu Taemin di bawah pohon. “Tidak berhasil. Aku berasumsi kau hanya bisa memindahkan sesuatu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri. Waktu berhenti; semua komponen mesin mobilmu ikut tidak bergerak.”

Ketenangan lelaki itu sedikit mengejutkan Taemin, terutama dengan betapa pikirannya dapat berputar sedemikian jernih, sedangkan satu-satunya yang dapat dijamah otak Taemin adalah betapa takdir telah berbaik hati memberikan seseorang dengan rupa menawan untuknya. Ia memandangi lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya, dan baru bisa mengembuskan napas bebas setelah kedua orang tuanya berada cukup jauh dari lokasi akan terjadinya tabrakan.

Lagi-lagi mereka mematung sambil memandangi satu sama lain. Taemin berdeham keras dan menyelinap ke mobil untuk mengambil barang-barang berharga.

“Jadi,” gumam lelaki itu setelah Taemin kembali dengan tas tangan ibunya serta ponsel setiap anggota keluarganya, “apa yang akan kita lakukan?”

Taemin melemparkan pandangan pada kedua kendaraan yang hampir menyentuh—kap depan mobil keluarga Lee hanya sejengkal dari bemper pikap, itu tidak salah lagi akan menjadi tabrakan telak—lalu beralih lagi pada lelaki di sisinya. Samar-samar ia mengingat keinginan untuk menghitung waktu dalam hati. Jelas sudah terlalu terlambat.

“Uhh, mungkin berkenalan?”

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. “Choi Minho.”

“Lee Taemin.”

Mereka berjabat tangan dengan canggung, kemudian masing-masing meluruskan tatapan ke jalan raya yang membeku. Taemin menemukan salah satu mobil memiliki pengemudi yang sedikit mendongak, satu tangannya menengadah, dan sebutir kacang berada di udara. Akan meleset.

“Apa kita harus, semacam, menceritakan diri masing-masing?” Choi Minho bersuara lagi. Taemin memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri lebih kuat.

“Entahlah, aku tidak berpikir begitu ... maksudku, kendaraan kita hampir saja tabrakan dan ...”

“Melihat keduanya berbenturan saat sedang menceritakan hewan peliharaan terdengar tidak pantas?” tebak Minho, membuat Taemin menoleh sambil mencengir.

“Sebenarnya aku berpikir saat sedang menceritakan ukuran kaki, tapi, ya, itu juga termasuk.”

“Mungkin lebih baik kita bertukar kontak, walaupun mungkin kau harus mengingat nomorku.” Minho melambaikan ponselnya sendiri yang baru dikeluarkan dari saku celana. “Benda elektronik tidak berfungsi juga. Ingatanku soal angka tidak terlalu baik.”

“Uh, bisakah kita bertukar nama pengguna Line saja? Aku juga payah mengingat angka,” Taemin mengaku malu. Minho tertawa canggung dan menyebutkan sederet huruf serta angka, Taemin melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian mereka kembali mengarahkan tatapan ke jalan. Waktu masih belum berjalan, roda sebelah kiri pikap Minho masih tertahan di udara.

“Remnya blong,” kata Minho tiba-tiba. “Aku mencoba menabrakkannya ke pinggir jalan sebelum tiba di tempat yang terlalu padat, tapi di sebelah kiri ada truk tangki.” Minho mengangguk ke arah kendaraan raksasa yang tampak sebagai siluet gelap di balik hujan. “Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku banting setir ke kanan. Tidak melihat mobil kalian sama sekali. Maaf.”

Taemin merasa aneh mendengar pengakuan semacam itu _sebelum_ tabrakan terjadi. “Setidaknya semua orang selamat."

“Kecuali mobil kita.”

“Tapi, um, kita masih hidup, jadi ...” wajah Taemin memerah hanya dengan menyebut ‘kita’. “Ah, ya. Apa pekerjaanmu?”

Minho menoleh dengan alis terangkat, menatapnya aneh, sebelum menyemburkan tawa renyah. “Kupikir kita tidak menceritakan diri masing-masing sebelum waktu berjalan?”

“Tapi kau bawa pikap.” Argumen itu tidak terdengar sebaik dibanding saat Taemin memikirkannya. Sekali lagi Minho tertawa. Secara kilat Taemin berpikir tidak akan keberatan menghabiskan seharian mendengarkan tawa Minho.

“Secara formal, aku mahasiswa,” kata Minho, memindah tumpuan berat tubuh ke kaki lainnya. “Orang tuaku punya usaha mebel. Aku baru saja mengantarkan lemari baju ke rumah pembeli.”

“Oh.”

“Kau?”

Sekali lagi Taemin tersipu. Ia menunduk memandangi rerumputan di bawah kakinya. “M-masih kelas dua belas.”

Minho berdeham, Taemin bisa melihat pipinya juga menggelap. “Agak terlalu cepat bertemu belahan jiwamu, bukan begitu?”

“A-aku tidak keberatan.”

Keheningan di antara mereka masih terasa canggung, tapi hangat. Taemin melihat jari-jemari tangan Minho yang panjang berada di siku, bersedekap, bertanya-tanya apakah suatu saat nanti akan tiba waktunya ia bisa meraih jemari itu dengan kasual. Gagasan itu merupakan bom bunuh diri: seluruh permukaan kulitnya meremang dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

Dia sudah bertemu belahan jiwanya. Seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari hidupnya, pasangannya yang abadi. Dia menemukan orang itu di usianya yang masih delapan belas, hanya sesaat sebelum mobil orang tuanya hancur lebur.

Sepertinya dia sudah menciptakan bebunyian aneh karena Minho lantas menoleh dengan alis terangkat. Taemin menutupi wajah menggunakan dua tangan, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan orang yang telah dikatikan dengan benang merah dalam garis takdirnya.

“Aku bisa—” Perkataan Minho memaksa Taemin menurunkan tangan dan balas menatapnya. Ekspresi wajah lelaki yang lebih tua sangat tidak menentu, jemari tangannya mencubiti bagian siku jaket dengan gugup. “Maksudmu, kalau kau mau, aku akan menjadi pasanganmu yang, uh—”

Mata Taemin melebar, jantungnya berhenti berdegup sejenak saat tanpa bicara Minho menyentuhkan kelingking mereka bersama. Suasana itu terasa sangat menyerupai momen romantis hingga bunyi dentam logam yang amat memekakkan menggetarkan mereka serta dedaunan di atas mereka. Kemudian, seolah pintu menuju dunia nyata baru saja diempas terbuka, hujan kembali menderu, angin melolong, kebisingan lalu lintas yang didominasi decitan rem. Kedua kendaraan yang bertabrakan telah meledak menjadi puing-puing logam yang berasap serta serpihan kaca.

Taemin segera memindahkan perhatian pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih berteriak-teriak histeris, belum benar-benar menyadari mereka telah berada di luar lokasi kejadian. Buru-buru ia menghampiri mereka, melambai-lambaikan tangan berusaha menyadarkan orang tuanya bahwa semua baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terluka meski mereka mungkin harus segera mencari tumpangan pulang.

Nyonya Lee yang pertama kali berhenti panik. Wanita itu buru-buru beranjak berdiri, beberapa kali memindah tatapan dari putranya pada pusat kekacauan di tengah jalan, jelas-jelas disorientasi. Hanya setelah Minho menghampiri mereka, tidak berbicara apa-apa tapi menunduk malu, wanita itu membekap mulut menggunakan kedua tangan.

“Astaga.” Wanita itu terhuyung ke belakang, menubruk lengan suaminya yang bersusah-payah menghela tubuh berdiri di tengah hujan badai. “Astaga, astaga. Sayang, kau tidak akan mempercayai ini.”

Tuan Lee juga memandangi kedua pemuda itu, kacamatanya dipenuhi air hujan tapi tidak mengurangi belalakan matanya. Taemin berharap bisa melesak ke dalam tanah.

“Selamat sore, Paman dan Bibi,” kata Minho sopan, membungkuk pada kedua orang yang masih mematung. “Maaf—maaf sudah memberi kesan pertama yang sangat buruk. Aku tidak pernah berniat menghancurkan mobil kalian,” ia melirik sejenak ke jalan raya, lalu meringis, “dan membuat kalian tidak bisa pulang, tapi Taemin berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa barang selama waktu itu, jadi ...”

Tuan Lee melepas kacamata dan mengelap lensanya sambil bergumam, “Kulihat kau sudah mengetahui nama Taemin.”

“Dan sudah melewati waktu _itu_ ,” lanjut Nyonya Lee dengan kerling penuh arti ke arah Taemin yang tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya.

Raungan sirene polisi dari kejauhan terdengar lamat-lamat di antara gemeletuk hujan. Seseorang pasti cukup sigap untuk memanggil bala bantuan. Minho gugup dengan kenyataan dirinya harus memberikan kesaksian yang tidak salah lagi terdengar absurd, tapi Tuan Lee menepuk bahunya dan berkata semua orang akan percaya dengan penghentian waktu serta konsep mengenai pertemuan belahan jiwa. Rona merah merambat sampai telinga Minho.

“Jadi,” kata Nyonya Lee sambil mencengir lebar, “ternyata berapa detik waktu terhenti untuk kalian?”

Taemin merengut malu. “Tidak terhitung.”


End file.
